Nowadays a great variety of electronic devices, e.g., mobile communication devices, are increasingly popularized due to their high usability and good portability. These mobile devices have many helpful functions in addition to their traditional inherent functions such as a call function. For example, conventional mobile devices may have a digital music player function, a digital camera function, a web access function, a mobile game function, and the like.
Meanwhile, conventional mobile devices contain therein highly integrated components in order to support various functions while maintaining smaller and thinner dimensions. However, high integration of components may inevitably and unfavorably cause a reduction in space for heat dissipation. Namely, a reduced space due to smaller and thinner dimensions may conflict with a need of a sufficient space for better heat dissipation.